


[Podfic] I swim in delight as in a sea

by nickelmountain



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Inara kissed her, Kaylee realised there were things she hadn't even dared to dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I swim in delight as in a sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I swim in delight as in a sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371101) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TV/FireflyIswimindelightasinasea_zpsb90b1851.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:02:57

 **Download:** [mp3 ](https://www.box.com/s/uf72doaytlnrxbsais5m) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/hq8i2uq4eeflvw9nqwzn)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [A Peck on the Lips II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/3014.html) at [](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/)**audiofemme** in celebration of International Day of Femmeslash 2012.


End file.
